The Trouble with Imprinting
by XxyougotLoki'd
Summary: Jacob and Leah have been enemies. But now, something has changed. Jacob imprinted on her, and the two are now madly in love with one another. But throw Jacobs sister into the Mix Who hates Leah's guts...we have problems Me and my friend both wrote this
1. Chapter 1

_**The Trouble with Imprinting**_

Leah was sitting around the Bon-fire with Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth and Sam. It was just another one of those "Eat 20 packs of hot dogs and chug root-beer till you get sick" kinda Bonfires. She was having a great time until Seth spilled root-beer all over her "UGH SETH IM GUNNA FRIGGIN KILL YOU" she said and stood up. But before she could do anything Jacob grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Chill Leah, it was just an accident." he said grinning. Leah scowled at him. "Yea I'm so sure."

Leah put the can down and cleaned herself up first, little brothers were so annoying sometimes. "Ugh..Now Im wet...and STICKY..and smell like...Wet..DOG!" she took her hoodie off leaving just her sweater which was dry "Great..Now Im gunna be cold SETH!" she snapped. Quil laughed "Oh come on Leah..Stop being so girly" he said and nudged her. "Let me go Jacob" she said pulling her arm away, even though she really didn't want to

Jacob released his hold on her and grabbed two root-beers from the cooler. "Here, you want one?" he said holding a can out for her. "Sure...i guess." she said taking the can and pulling the tap off. she started shivering after awhile. "Hey you okay?" Jacob asked turning to her. "Y-yea. J-J-just a-a l-little c-c-cold that's a-all." he removed the jacket he had on and placed it over her shoulders. "Here this should help." She zipped up the jacket and with out even thinking about it, snuggled closer to him.

Leah sighed and set her root-beer down onto the damp ground from the rain earlier in the day. She watched the flames of the bonfire dance and lick the night air, crackling. Seth sat down and him and Embry talked animatedly about the new Imprinter..Jared. Leah didn't even realize she was leaning up against Jacob until her eyes caught his shirt. "Oh..um" she said and sat up blushing, but the darkness hid it.

"Don't worry about it." Jacob said. he could feel his cheeks going red. but didn't quite understand why. after an hour or so the pack started to disband and soon Jacob and Leah were the only ones left at the bonfire.

Seth smiled "See ya at home sis" he commented and patted her shoulder but she swatted him away. "Get goin' pup!" she snapped and watched them all go off their separate ways. Leah knew she was pushing the envelope flirting with Jacob Black, but she dint mind it..not one bit. She leaned back against his shoulder once more to feel his warmth, She watched out to the ocean, hearing the waves crash on the rocks below.

Jacob didn't mind having Leah near him. if fact he actually kind of liked it. he didn't know why but for some reason he liked her...he actually found it kind of cute when she got mad. he chuckled to himself. "What's so funny?" Leah said turning to look up at him. "Nothing." he said looking out to the ocean. "It's beautiful up here isn't it?" he said closing his eyes. he could hear the waves hitting off the rocks below. "Yea..." she sighed.

Leah sighed again and rested her head against his shoulder. There were just some things she couldn't hide at that was her new found crush on Jacob. She wondered if he could read the thoughts going through her head right now. Her leg began to jiggle nervously as he sat with her in Silence. "Jacob..." she whispered. "Hm?" he said. "C..could you take me home?" she asked, a bit of a flirtatious tone in her voice, but it was masked with nervousness.

"Sure." he said getting up, pulling her with him. it was quiet between them as they walked down the path towards her house. 'I wonder why she's so nervous?' he thought to himself. then he felt something lightly hit his shoulder. he looked up. it was lightly drizzling. "Damn..." he whispered.

Leah got up and slowly walked along the path with him to her and Seth's house. They had just lost their father a few months and ago and it was rough for them now, Jacob was pretty much the only thing keeping her from running off. She was too scared to let him know though. She tucked her hair behind her ear and turned to Jacob "Thanks..for..like walking me home and stuff" she said, nervousness still obvious in her voice. "It was very nice of you" she added trying to calm her voice down. She giggled a bit.

"What's so funny?" he asked smirking. she giggled more. "Your all wet." she said. He looked down and saw that his shirt was stuck to his chest like glue. she couldn't help but stare at the muscles through his shirt. with out even thinking about it she ran her hand down his chest. she gasped and looked up.

Leah didn't want to move her hand, something about that gesture. It was something that got her heart racing. She felt her body heat up past 108 degrees and that was evident, most of that heat in her cheeks and neck from the blush. She forced herself to pull her hand away "S...s....sorry" she choked out, her voice barely audible as she had lost it. Never before had she had these feelings for someone,..it had gone past an innocent flirt now. "J..Jacob..I..I'm sorry" she said softly.

she turned away from him. He gently cupped her chin and turned her so she faced him. "Don't be." he whispered leaning his face closer to hers.

Leah didn't know how to react feeling his hand on her chin. She just froze on the spot, her legs becoming 2 small slabs of concrete rooted to the soggy path beneath their feet. Jacobs' face inched slightly closer to her own and she felt his breath on her nose and lips. She inhaled a shaky breath and let it out. She knew she was given up now, and there was no way to deny this feeling, or hide it.

He didn't exactly know what was going on but he knew one thing was for sure, he liked Leah...maybe even love her. he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. he pulled away after a few seconds. her eyes were still closed.

Leah felt her heart racing as Jacob closed the distance between them. She closed her eyes and let her lips mold to his. Everything seemed to spin around them, the trees no longer rooted to the ground and it seemed all gravity had failed them as they kissed. Leah was shaking slightly, and not from the cold either. "J..Jake..I..." she whispered "N..Never knew you felt this way" she added softly her hand blindly reaching out in the dark for his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I've always felt this way about you." he said huskily. he kissed her more roughly and she tangled her fingers in his long black hair.

Leah didn't know what just hit her, well she knew what hit her obviously but, she didn't understand why and this fast. She thought Jacob hated her. She found her hands in his hair, kissing him roughly. Her eyes closed again as they kissed. One of her legs came up which meant she was truly enjoying herself.

he pulled away and pushed her against a near by tree and started trailing hot kisses down her neck while his hands roamed her body. he didn't know what came over him but all he wanted was Leah. to hold her, kiss her...he wanted her right then and there.

Leah felt her back hit the tree and she shrugged off his Hoodie before he could even get to her again. She didn't know whether to push away or to just enjoy this, but the lights in the house made it all to dangerous, but right about now feeling his lips on her neck, she didn't care about anything. She closed her eyes and felt his body against hers, something she had longed to feel for just too long. "J..Jacob" she whispered. "A..Are you sure?" she asked him her hands roaming his chest.

he smirked. "i have never been more sure of anything in my life." he said moving his hands up her soaked shirt.

Leah looked over at the house, she saw movement which was never a good sign. She quickly grabbed his hands before they went any further and she COULDN'T stop them. "Jacob..N..Not here.." she said softly. "Not where we could get caught so easily..Seth would get angry and phase..i don't want a fight" she said softly, finding her voice again. "Is Billy at your house tonight?"

"No, he's over at Charlies for the weekend." he said pulling his hands out from under her shirt. "Well maybe we could continue there-" before she could continue her sentence Jacob picked her up and started sprinting down the trail. it didn't take long for him to get to his house. he bursted through the door and tossed her onto the couch and kissed her roughly.

Leah didn't even have time to think let alone come up with a reply. She hooked her arms around Jakes neck as he carried her to their house. She had been waiting ages it seemed for this very moment but she was nervous, and doing a good job of masking it through the lustful mood she was in. When her back hit the familiar material of his couch and his lips brushed her she couldn't fight it anymore, she threw his shirt off quickly, praying Billy didn't surprise them by coming home early.

She started running her hands down his toned chest, her fingers gliding over the lines of his stomach then back up to his neck. he couldn't help but moan at her actions.

Leah had never really heard him do that before and it shocked her, she thought she had hurt him. Her hands left his toned chest "Jacob..I..I'm so sorry" she said and kissed his jawline lightly. "I didn't mean to...I...I" she stuttered not forming words correctly. She was barely breathing now.

She winced as he pinned her arms above her head. She was trying to keep her breathing under control but it was hard, she was caught up in the heat of the moment so to speak. She moaned softly as he began to kiss and nip her throat, she had never really been in a heavy make-out session like this before " liked it "she asked her voice barely audible.

as if to answer her question he placed her hands back on his chest and moved them over his toned abs. he smirked as he slipped her shirt over her head.

Leahs' hands explored his bare chest as he slipped her shirt over her head leaving her in just her bra, her Smooth Russet skin seemed like fire beneath his. Thats exactly what they were, two fire ignited, and no chance of putting them out. She looked at him. "N..No ones...seen..me..l..like this"

he chuckled lightly. "I've pretty much dreamed of seeing you like this Leah." he kissed her jaw which caused her to gasp. "And your even more beautiful in real life." his warm hands slid up her chest and she moaned leaning her head back. his lips met hers again and he fingered the hem of her jeans. she gasped and pulled away.

Leah didn't realize it would get this heated this quickly. Her ears perked at a sound. "Wait..Jacob..Not now Im not not ready for...t..that part yet" she told him softly. "Its not that I don't like y...you but I..J..just think we should wait...Your only 16 a..and so am I" she told him. "If we do this it will be safely" she added softly and kissed his collarbone softly, in reassurance.

He chuckled and grabbed her wrist. he slipped her hand into the back pocket of his ripped jeans. She looked confused by his action, until she felt a small square package under her finger tips. her eyes widened as she looked up at him. "You wouldn't think i come unprepared didn't you?" he said huskily.

Leah looked at him when he grabbed her wrist and put it in his back pocket. She then giggled and blushed realizing what it was that was in there. "Do you carry a condom with you EVERYWHERE?" she asked still giggling like mad. "Did you see this happening?" she asked him "Like that future seeing bloodsucker?" she added. She sighed and let her hand slip from his back pocket. "I..Its my first time Jacob" she whispered and laid back on the couch.

some how her saying that Made him feel good. he would be her first love, the thought of that made him grin. "Don't worry this is my first time too." he said kissing her neck softly.

Leah smiled in satisfaction, and here she thought he'd been with countless girls already because he was so handsome and outgoing. "Oh.." she said and lost her voice again when he kissed her neck. "You realize its going to hurt me more than it will hurt you...right" she whispered softly as he kissed her neck, "and that if Charlies police cruiser pulls in we're both done for" she added in an even softer, yet warning...tone.

"I know it will hurt more for you, but i promise I'll be gentle..." he kissed her softly. "I would never want to hurt you Leah." he said looking at her with honest eyes.

Leah looked into his eyes with her own chocolate brown ones. "I trust you Jacob..I..would nev..never want to intentionally hurt you either" she whispered and leaned up lightly touching her lips to his. "I Think I've imprinted....On you." she whispered "I know it sounds crazy..absolutly..foolish even but I think i have" she whispered.

"Same here" he whispered in her ear, which caused her to shiver under him. "and your not crazy or foolish ether." he added.

Leah smiled through the shiver she felt down her spine. "You've imprinted too haven't you?" she questioned, her eyes wide with happiness. "On me" she added smiling. "And here i thought you hated my guts..." she trailed off and laughed "You told me to jump off a cliff once..I remember that!"

"Well that's because i thought you hated my guts!" he says grinning. they both laughed at this.

Leah couldn't stop laughing "and here we are...a set of love-struck teenagers who've Imprinted each other" she said and she giggled "Look on the bright side...at least I'm not two year old like Claire" she said softly. She pulled him into a quick kiss. Her tone more serious "I..I just think we should wait Jacob" she whispered.

he sighed in defeat. "Fine we'll wait." he said kissing her deeply. "But not for long." he said with a smirk.

Leah felt bad, she wasn't denying him. But she thought it best to wait until the initial strength of the imprint wore off so as they didn't jump to complete conclusions. This was a big decision, it shouldn't be rushed. "I'm sorry Jakey" she whispered and kissed him back deeply, her hands tangling in his long brown hair.

"Don't worry love i understand." he said wrapping his arms around her waist. She rolled her eyes at him.

CHAPTER 2:

Leah was outside, with Jacob with every intention of just backing out of tell the pack they imprinted.

"whenever you feel your ready." Jacob told her.

Leah crosses her arms "Defiantly NOT now..because I imagine when we walk in Seth Quil Jared and Embry are going to laugh"

"So? who cares what they think, not me." he said smirking. "you shouldn't eather."

Leah nods "Fine..we'll tell them..I HAVE to listen to you anyway..your Alpha" she grumbled the last part.

"Well their at the clearing so let's go and get this over with." he said grabbing her hand and leading her into the forest.

She took his hand and nodded going with him into the forest. Embry was first to see them holding hands "Whoa" he said "Jacob..d..are..you two..like..DATING" he snorted.

"Yea. Got a problem with it?" Jacob asked.

Embry knew by the tone in his voice he WASN'T kidding. "No...No not at all Jake" he said quietly. Leah was a bit shocked by Embrys sudden change in demeanor.

"Good." Jacob said smiling, leading Leah towards the others.

Embry followed them. Leah was still speechless "How did you do that?" she asked softly.

"Do what?" he said smiling.

Leah smiled "That..You actually made one of the loud mouths shut up" she said smiling, seemingly proud of him. "We still gotta tell Billy you know.."

"That won't be too hard." he said looking at her. "He'll understand I'm sure of that."

Leah smiles "Billy is one of those people that just understand" she said and lightly squeezed his hand. "I imagine old Quil Ateara knows of this already as he knows everything going on in the pack" she added softly approaching the guys in the clearing. "This is so uncomfortable..Im the ONLY girl here" she told him.

Jacob laughed softly. "Your still ranting on about that? Geez i thought you were used to that by now." he teased.

Leah tucked her hair behind her ears and said "Well...It's still difficult, the only one I can really relate anything to is Emily" she said, looking up to him, her dark eyes showing the faintest hint of newly formed tears. "The only time I'm happy now is when I'm with you Jake" she whispered.

the smile dissappered from his face and was replaced with a look of concern. he saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes."Don't cry love." he said leaning down and kissing her softly.

Leah blinked and one tear ended up falling. Her eyes closed when he kissed her again, and she gladly returned it. She hadn't found happiness since her dad, Harry Clearwater, had died of a heart attack in the spring. Jacob was her only happiness. All of the guys all of a sudden snapped their heads up and chorus' of "OWWW OWWW" and "ohhhhhhhhhhh" were heard. Leah blushed.

He pulled away and wiped the tear running down her face. "Better?" he asked pulling her to his chest and stroking her hair.

All of the guys smiled and whispered amongst themselves, not saying anything out loud because they were receiving thoughts right now from Leah and they weren't nice. Leah nodded and wrapped her arms around his torso hiding her face in his chest. She was still trembling a bit, which meant she was close to phasing.

'Ah great...' Jacob thought to himself. He cupped her chin and tilted her face up. "Calm down Leah." he said kissing her deeply. He figured this would keep her from phasing and tearing the pack to shreds.

Leah closed her eyes and stood up on the tips of her toes to put her arms around his neck. Their height difference was pretty large. She returned the kiss deeply trying to think of other things beside the task at hand. Jacob was right, it did help her calm down. Her trembling stopped.

He smirked and pulled away. "Try not to let the others bother you okay?" he said running his fingers across her cheek.

Leah bit her bottom lip and let her arms loosen their grip around his shoulders. "Okay..." she whispered. "I wish I didn't have to have a 24 newscast of their thoughts going on in my head at the moment" she grumbled leaning into his touch as he ran his fingers across her cheek. "Let's just get this over with" she whispered to him softly.

"Alright..." he said grabbing her hand once more and turned towards the others.

Leah walked bravely towards the others her head held high. The guys stopped their whispering and looked at them. Embry smiled and winked at Jacob and Quil new as well, just by reading his thoughts " Nice..." he said.

He smirked at them. "Glad you guys accept." he said turning to Leah.

Leah smiled up at him and then back to the pack "Thanks guys" she said smiling. Embry got up and shook Jakes hand. "I hope you guys last..." he said smirking. Seth got up "WELL..MAYBE I DONT ACCEPT!" he shouted.

"Why not?" he asked slightly surprised by Seth's reaction.

Seth's body shook with anger, and he was obviously unjustified with this stupid reaction. "Because Jacob your Alpha..you can do better than my sister for god's sake" he said. That comment hurt Leah "AT LEAST JACOBS FOUND SOMEONE!" she snapped at him.

Jacob got between them and turned to the shaking boy with hard eyes. "Seth your being unreasonable." he looked at Leah. "Calm down love he didn't mean it like that."

Seth was still shaking, he usually couldn't control it when he got like this. It was too late. "Just leave .....me...alone" he said through gritted teeth. He snarled and ran towards the trees..phasing into the Grey wolf. Leah was shaking behind Jacob "I cant believe he acted like that" she said watching her brother. "He had no RIGHT!" she shouted. She was obviously ready to phase as well.

"Fuck..." he whispered under his breath. "Embry,

Quil phase and find Seth. Try and calm him down and bring him back." he ordered. the two boys nodded their heads and ran off into the forest. as soon as they were alone. he slowly walked up to Leah. "Leah." he said. "You need to try and stay calm. I'm sure Seth didn't mean what he said, he's just upset."

Embry and Quil followed Seth's scent and they howled trying to get a response back. Leah turned to Jacob her dark eyes brimming with tears again. "I....can...cant help it" she gasped. It was hurting her, but she wasn't going to phase this time, 'Don't you dare Leah' she kept telling herself. She threw her arms around Jacob "Don't let me phase..Jacob please" she begged him softly.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Don't worry i won't." he reassured her.

Leah nodded and took shaky breaths, tremors wracked her body but she was fighting them with all her might. "Jacob..." she groaned it pain. "Its so painful"

He kissed the top of her head. "I know baby i know..." he whispered. he hated seeing her like this, in so much pain. it broke his heart to see her like this. 'What do i do? what do i do?' he thought franticly. then an idea hit him. If she distracted she wouldn't phase...

Leah gripped the back of his shirt in her fists. Every time a spasm of pain hit her, she squeezed even harder. "Jacob..Help..help" she begged. Tears spilling down her cheeks. It was amazing, one sentence could hurt Leah so much..especially since it came from her own brother.

"alright..." he pushed her to the ground, pinning her wrists and ether side of her head and kissed her roughly.

Leah had no time to react when she felt her back hit the wet ground. "..J...Jake" she whispered right before he kissed her. She kissed him back roughly praying no one came and caught them in this position. Her tremors calmed as he continued to kiss her.

He slipped his hands under her shirt. He could still feel her body tremble slightly under him, but at least they slowed a little.

Leah couldn't help but moan softly at his action. "Jacob.." she whispered softly as she broke the kiss for a few seconds to breathe. She kissed him roughly again and let her hands wander up under his shirt.

"Leah..." he whispered kissing her neck. looks like his plan to distract her was going just as planed.

Leah was getting quite distracted, her tremors stopped all together when he began to kiss her neck. Her hands lightly stroking the muscles of his chest. She couldn't believe it..she was actually calm.

He couldn't help but moan as her hands rubbed up and down his chest. it was enough to make him go mad!

Leah smirked hearing him moan. "I take it I'm NOT hurting you" she said remembering last time when she feared she had hurt him. She leaned up and kissed him softly again. "I love you Jacob.." she whispered. "Thank you...for making the pain stop"

"your welcome love." he said, his hands traveling higher. He had no intention on stopping now.

Leahs eyes searched around for any sign of life that might interrupt them if they went through with this and she heard nothing. She moved her hands to his back, still under his shirt and moaned at his hands traveled up higher.

"Leah..." he groaned. then he remembered last time and slipped out one of his hands and searched his back pocket. "Do you..." he trailed off. he looked uncertainly at her.

Leah knew what he was doing as he reached into his back pocket. She swallowed hard but she was ready now. She nodded "Y...Yeah" she whispered softly and leaned up kissing his lips softly.

"Are you sure? i don't want to pressure you into anything your not ready for." he said. He leaned his face down really close. "The last thing i want is to force you to do anything you don't want to do." he was speaking the truth, if she wasn't ready he'd wait...for eternity if he had to.

Leah blinked softly and put her arms around his neck. She was ready but she was nervous. She wanted to be that close to him, to experience what true love was really like. "I'm ready Jacob..as ready as I'll ever be" she whispered when he leaned his face close to hers. There was honesty in her eyes.

He gulped nervously. He reached back into his pocket. Just when he was about to pull it out something crashed into the clearing.

Leah jumped about 10 feet into the air and took her hands out from under Jacobs shirt watching with curious eyes. She groaned "This was not meant to be I guess..." she told him softly. Quil and Embry were back in their human form carrying Seth who had a bloody nose and a few bad cuts on his arms and legs. "He fought.."Quil explained. Embry grimaced "we're we interrupting something?" he asked.

"No." he said blankly. Just then Seth snapped his head up and glared at Leah, a low growl escaping his lips. He thrashed around wildly in Quil and Embry's grasp. Jacob saw the tremors running through his body. He turned his head to see Leah in the same state. "Damn it! Quil Embry keep a hold on Seth!" He ran up behind Leah and wrapped his arms around her waist as she tried to lunge at him. "Leah come on don't do this!" but his words didn't seem to get through to her.

To hopefully be Continued....


	2. Introducing Anika

Anika sat outside with Billy on the cover of their porch. It was raining and she was waiting for Jacob to return from the pack meeting She was bored now seeing as Jacob was pretty much her only form of entertainment in La Push besides cliff diving which Billy had forbade her to do after she had almost died a few months ago with it. "Where's Jakey" she whined to Billy. Billy set the brake on his wheelchair "I've answered this three times Anika..he will be here..when he gets here"

"Hey Sis!" Jacob called as he walked up the the little house with Leah by his side.

Anika got out of her chair but stopped and growled when she saw Leah. The two of them hated each other with a fiery passion. She would kill Leah if she could. She backed up and ran inside the house slamming the door. Billy was a bit shocked at her behavior "ANIKA!" he yelled..it wasnt like Billy to yell..at anyone. "Get back out here!" he added. "Im sorry Leah..Jacob..she knows better" he said. Leah smiled "Its...alright.." she said looking sadly. "Jacob..I..i should go"

He tightened his hold on her hand. "No, if she doesn't like us being together she's shit out of luck." he said. "it's time she learned to grow up and be part of the pack."

Billy wheeled himself into the house after his daughter. "Anika Black! Get out there and apologize to your brother" he said sternly. Anika ran back outside to get away from Billy. Leah held onto Jacobs hand tightly "She only a little girl Jake" she said, suprised she was standing up for her. "I have to go anyway..mom is going to be worried sick"/ Anika looked at Jacob and burst into tears. "I HATE YOU JAKEY" she screamed and ran off.\

Jacob was torn at her sister's statement. he sighed. "Alright, you go home and get some rest." he leaned down and kissed her. "I'm going after Anika." and with that he sprinted into the forest after his little sister. 'What's up with everybody today?' he thought to himself. ever sense her and Leah imprinted everything seemed to go wrong.

Leah smiled and kissed him back reassuringly "Everything going to be alright Jake..you have my word" she said smiling. She began to walk towards her home. Anika continued to run in the forest, not knowing which was she was going, she knew she struck a nerve in her brother and that never turned out good. She finally stopped running as it was too tiring for her being a new wolf and everything. She made it to the open meadow and fell into the cool grass in tears

"Anika!" he called. he's been running for awhile and was starting to get worried. the rain started pouring harder and he could barely follow her sent. "Anika! Come on were are you!" he started running faster. "I'm sorry for what i said, I'm sure dad is too...please Anika!" he stopped in the middle of a meadow. A young girl lay in the grass crying. "Anika!" he ran over and gathered the girl in her arms. "Thank god i found you."

Anika didn't want to be held, not by him and not now. "LET ME GO JAKE" she screamed and tried getting out of his cage like grip. She knew it was pointless to even try. "WHY DID YOU IMPRINT ON HER!!" she screamed through her angry tears. "I don't like her Jacob I DONT....LIKE....LEAH" she finally managed to slip through his arms and take off running again not getting very far before slipping and falling on the wet grass again.

"Please Anika don't be like this." he said as he walked up to her.

Anika laid face down in the cool, wet grass. It felt good to her. Having a steady temperature of One Oh Eight was uncomfortable at times. "I'm not being like anything!" she snapped. She was angry, but Jacob was right, she had NO right to act like this.

"Yes you are. Why are you upset that Leah and I imprinted on each other?" he asked. "What's so wrong about us being together? We love each other." He sighed. "But i guess that's not good enough for any of you is it?" he murmered to no one in peticuler.

Anika was young, she never really felt love outside of family love before so there was no way she could see where he was coming from. She began to tremble, which meant only one thing, she was going to phase if she didnt calm down. She began to feel pain "Jakey" she groaned painfully, her small fingers digging into the dirt.

Jacob immediately ran to her side and held her close. "it's alright Anika calm down." he said stroking her hair. this was the second time he had to do this today...'what the hell was going on with everyone?' he thought. He pulled the young girl in his lap and started rocking her back and forth. her tremers started to slow after awhile.

Anika didnt mean to get that angry, it was part of the Black family history, bad tempers. Her arms locked around her brothers neck, Her long wavy Black hair mixed with his, her breathing labored. She felt the pain go away after she had gotten herself calmed down. "Im sorry Jakey" she whimpered "c...can we g..go home?" she choked out ready to cry again. She didnt like Leah and she felt ma bit betrayed.

"Okay sis." he said smiling his signater grin. He picked her up and started running at yop speed back to the house. He desided once he got there he would call Leah and see if she was okay. After all, he was sure Seth must of started an argument with her.

Anika held onto him tightly, finding she had skinned her knee on one of her trips and falls in the woods. "ouch" she whispered to herself. She didnt really want to talk to Jacob but she knew she was in trouble with Billy for running off with Jacob like that. She didnt even want to think about Leah, or any if that right now.

He looked down at her and saw she skinned her knee. it wasn't bleeding badly, but it needed cleaning. "Don't worry, we'll be home soon." he told her. he could see she was mad at him still. He sighed. this whole relationship between him and Leah wasn't going exactly as he planned.

Anika, being as young as she was, thought of the trivial things..like how Jacob was going to be spending more time away from home, which meant she would have no one to hang out with besides Billy. She hid her face in his hair, wanting to just get home, and get out of her wet, ditry clothes and into some dry clean ones. Anika WAS angry with Jacob, very much so.

He was getting closer to the house. He could tell by the way she looked she was still angry with him...and he knew why. "Look Anika, just because i imprinted on Leah doesn't mean i won't be around." he slowed down and placed her on the porch. "I'll be home as much as posible, and besides now that your a wolf you can start coming on patrol with me." he said smiling. He knew Anika was upset because he and Leah were together.

Anika held onto him until they reached the porch, it was then she let go. She stood there with her arms crossed and her lips pursed into a thin line. She looked funny when she was mad. Her sneakers made little thumps against the wood on the porch and she tapped her foot. "But you WONT be home...Youll be off with Leah or on Patrol!" she snapped. "I dont want to go on patrol with you Jacob" she said angrily turning her back to him and running inside. She didnt care if her knee was bleeding or not. But just as she made it in the door Billy grabbed her and puleld her kinda roughly onto his lap. He wheeled her out to the porch "Anika say your sorry to Jacob" he told her gruffly. Anika shook her head no.

"It's alright dad, i have go make a phone call anyway." he said walking past them. he turned his head slightly. "Don't be to hard on her old man, she'll understand when she's ready." he walked back into the house and towards the only phone in the house and diled a number. He waited for someone to pick up.

Billy looked to Jacob "wise words son..' he said. He knew Jacob was growing up to quickly and it scared him. He wheeled back inside with Small Anika on his lap and stopped infront of the television. He realized she was soaking wet and her knee was bleeding. He grabbed a few tissues and pressed them to her knee. "I'm not angry Anika.." he said. Leah picked up the phone "Clearwater Residence" she said calmly..almost happily, which meant everything was okay. "Jacob?"

"Hey, how's everything at your place?" he asked. then he started coughing.

Leah smiled hearing his voice made her happier. "Fine..Fine..Seth apologized and said he was happy for me" she said. Her voice was very cheery "Jacob?" he voice dropped hearing him cough "are you alright...Hows Ani?" she asked./ Anika got up off Billys lap and got clean clothes, getting into the shower to get the dirt off her.

He coughed again. "I'm fine, i think i just caught a cold, and Ani's fine." he said gruffly.

Leah groaned in annoyance "Jacob..a cold is not fine" she said. "You need rest...How long did it take you catch up to Anika?" she pressed on.

"A half an hour." he replied sneezing. "But she's fine."

Leah grimaced, that girl could run fast. "Jacob..Get some rest okay..for me" she said, her voice softer now..caring. It wasnt like Leah to care for someone as much as she did Jacob, but..Imprinting had odd effects on people. Anika came out into the living room in Pajama's, she had bandaged her own knee. Billy was watching the football game as always, talking on the phone with Charlie as Anika wrapped her arms around Jacobs waist

"Alright i will." he waited as she ranted on and on about drinking plenty of fluids and staying in bed...he told her he loved her and good night, After he hung up the phone he felt tiny arms around his waist."Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, his voice going hourse.

Leah smiled hearing him say that "Love you to baby...night " she hug up too..feeling complete. Anika sniffed lightly, it seemed she was getting sick too, from being out in the cold too long without a coat. She whimpered as his answer, she was no longer mad at him, she just felt like crap. Billy hung up his cell phone and looked over to his kids "Everything alright?

"I think were both sick." Jacob said smiling sheepishly. He picked up Anika and walked over into the living room and collapsed onto the couch.

Billy laughed and took the fleece blanket from his lap putting it over Jacob and Anika. Anika whimpered softly cuddling into Jacobs large chest. She was getting sick, her eyes told the story. Billy stroked his daughters hair back and patted Jacobs shoulder "just rest...okay"

"Alright old man." he said closing his eyes and hugging Anika closer. "He guessed everything was okay between them now.

Billy laughed and ruffled Jakes long hair "Who are you calling old man..Im still in with you youngsters" he said still laughing silently. Anika was curled right up next to him, it was exactly like a wolf and his pup..exactly.

Yea whatever you say dad." Jacob said, his eyes still closed. He could hear his wheelchair leave the room and down the hall. Great, now he could rest.

Anika put her tiny hand over Jacobs mouth when he said that about Billy "Jakey...shhh" she whined. She lowered her hand after Billy left and curled back up into him, pulling the blanket around her tightly, just wanting to rest.

"Alright fine," He coughed. "Get some rest sis you need it."

Anika didnt need anymore talking, she was asleep before Jacob could finish his last sentence. She shifted occasionally when he muscles got kinked from being in the position she was in. Billy came out and watched his kids rest on the couch leaving them some medacine and some Rootbeer..knowing it was their favorite.

As he slept Jacob had a dream, he was in the clearing with Leah and Anika and they were all playing some sort of game, most likely tag. He grabbed Leah and tossed her onto the ground. Anika jumped ontop of them and they all started laughing. but then the sene changed and he was standing in the clearing. he looked down and saw Leah's and Anika's unmoving forms laying in the grass. "No! Leah Anika!" he dropped down beside them. someone started chuckling. He looked up to see a pale figure walking toward them. He looked up to meet a pair of crimson eyes. "Who are you? Did you do this?" he snarled. All the man did was laugh and come closer. He could feel his body trembling in then the man jumped him and sank his teeth into his throat. Jacobs eyes shot open and looked around the room. He looked down to see the confused tired face of his younger sister.

Anika was looking up at Jacob with her dark brown eyes that were barely open and her drippy nose which Billy quickly caught with a tissue " Ani" he whispered and rubbed her head. "Jacob..you alright...you were mumbling in your sleep" Billy said.

Anika could read Jacobs mind;However, it was blurry and dark, but she got the idea.

"Yea...I'm fine." he said. he had no idea why he had that dream, could it have been trying to tell him something? he shook his head. 'No way, i must be delirious.' he thought. He saw that Billy left some medicine and a root beer for Anika and him. He took the medicene and washed it down with the soda

Anika tried recalling the dream Jacob had been having, but nothing of it made sense in her head. She took the foul tasting liquid Billy had set out for her;scrunching up her face, and grabbing the beer quickly from Jacob chugging nearly all of it to get rid of the taste. "Jacob what WAS that dream about" she asked softly. "A...all i saw was Leah and I laying on the ground and you screaming" she added, a worried tone lacing her words.

Jacob looked surprised. Did she really see his dream? She must of heard him mummbling something... He rubbed the top of her head. "It was nothing Ani, go back to sleep." he sais smiling. He nestled back into the couch and closed his eyes, hoping he didn't have that horrible dream again.

Anika wasn't comforted by his gesture, and she KNEW something was wrong because she saw it with her own eyes. "Jakey" she whined laying back down close to him. "It WAS something...I SAW it" she said, annoyed as heck he was trying to lie to her about something this serious. Yes; she was 10, but it didn't mean anything when it came to the safety of her....she hated to say it but, Family.

"Seriuosly it's nothing, it's just from the cold." he insisted.

: "NO ITS NOT JACOB STOP LYING!" she yelled, getting up from the couch and rushing outside as the tremor began rolling through her small frame. She screamed as that all to fimiliar fire began to course through her veins. "NOOOOOO JACOB...JACOB HELP ME!" she screamed, but it was too late. The transformation had already begun as her bones snapped and cracked, chocolate brown fur sprouting up all over her body;and, just as quickly as it started it was over. A little brown wolf pup stood where Anika was just moments ago.

"Oh man! Dad call Sam quick!" Jacob yelled behind him as he ran out the door, leting the tremors take over. He quickly phased into a large russet wolf and followed the wolf pup outside.

Billy knew what had just occured and picked up the phone and dialed the Uleys' house. "Sam..Sam this is Billy Black!" he said, a bit panicked. "Ani's just phased, she got angry and phased." he explained. "Jacob phased as well, but we need you" he added before hanging up the phone signalling there was not arguement. Anika stood up on her shaky legs and made her way towards Jacob in an uncoordinated fashion, her tail wagging.

'It's alright Ani just calm down.' Jacob growled.

The Anika wolf made her way towards the Jacob wolf at a fast trot, her tail between her legs showing she was ashamed. She sat down right on her backside and looked up at Jacob, emitting a small whine her eyes narrowing. "I am calm" she told him through a translated yip.

'good, sam should be here soon...' he shook his large head. "You need to have more control on your emotions Anika. he growled softly.

All of a sudden the low branches of the trees shook and a large Black wolf jumped into the Blacks' yard. He trotted majesticly over to Jacob and Anika, nudging Anika with his snouth a bit harshly. 'Behave' he growled to her. Sam was sick of her doing this, trying to defy the Alphas. 'How long has it been since her last phase?' he barked to Jacob.

"First off you need to cool it." he barked back. "And she hasen't phased in a little over a mounth." he added defencivly moving closer to his sister. "She's trying Sam give her a break."

Sam calmed down and his trembling stopped. He shook out his fur and gave a growl 'dont test me Jacob..' he warned in a low growl. Anika snorted and stood up hanging her head, ashamed. 'Sorry' she said through a whimper. Sam snapped his large head to lok at her. He used his snout to lift her head up. 'its okay Ani...just try and be more careful' he told her with a soft whine. 'I'm sorry' he added at the end looking at Jacob. 'Did you want to show her how to patrol?' asked Jacob through a rough growl.

He looked at Sam for a replie. "Sure i geuss i could now that she's phased."

Sam nodded his head once and gave his head a little motion towards the woods. He allowed Jacob to go first. 'Come on Ani' he barked softly. Anika stood in place, she didnt like Sam that much. She wanted to be Alpha even though she knew that goal was far off. She gave a small huff thorugh her snout as an act of defiance. Sam growled menacingly showing her his teeth 'ANIKA' he barked harshly. He turned to Jacob.

He huffed. "Ani just listen to him."Sam was reading her thoughts 'Anika you are not fit to be Alpha' he growled and trotted over to her. He showed her what she truly was by claming his teeth over the fleshy part in her neck and lifting her up like the puppy she was and carrying her to Jacob. He winked at Jacob. Anika growled and yipped. 'Let me go Sam' she growled threateningly. She looked to Jacob 'make him let me go!' she snapped.

Sam was reading her thoughts 'Anika you are not fit to be Alpha' he growled and trotted over to her. He showed her what she truly was by claming his teeth over the fleshy part in her neck and lifting her up like the puppy she was and carrying her to Jacob. He winked at Jacob. Anika growled and yipped. 'Let me go Sam' she growled threateningly. She looked to Jacob 'make him let me go!' she snapped.

he let out a throatly laugh. "That's what you get for not listening pup." he growled. "But you really should let her go Sam."

Sam had to laugh to, the way he called her pup and her reaction to it was comical. Anika growled and yipped angrily at him swiping at him with her claws. Sam bit a little harder, not hurting her but giving her a bit of discomfort to tell her that was not okay. Anika stopped swiping and hung in the air. Sam set her down on her feet and put his oversized pa on her tail so she would run for it 'okay..i put her down..now..let show her the area' he said.

Jacob chuckled. "Yea but you gotta let go of her tail first smart one."

"You can't tell me what to do eather, i'm an

alpha too." he said grinning a toothy grin. He loved pissing Sam off.

Sam growled, but deep down he knew Jacob was right. He smirked inside, he knew a perfect way to get him back 'then deal with...THIS' he snarled taking his snout and nudging Anika HARD in the baside over to him. Anika whimpered and curled up under Jacob for protection. When she was in wolf form she viewed Jacob as a parent.

Okay, she'll listen to me. Wont you Ani?" hew growled nuzzling Anika

Sam growled deep in his throat and ran off into the woods at top speed 'GOOD LUCK MUTT' he barked. Anika bumped her snout against his in an affectionate 'yes' gesture. She whined a long and tense whine, she didnt like Sam at all. She stood up and came out from under Jacob, nipping playfully at his legs.

He laughed. "Alright alright. now do you want to know how to patrol or not?" he said lifting his leg.

Anika barked happily running around him and few times before sitting infront of him, panting, her tounge lolling out of the side of her mouth in a lopsided grin. 'yes' she told him in an excited yip. 'I'm just glad Sam's gone' she added and stood up.

He threw his head up and howled. "Did you hear that Sam?" he howled. "Guess i win again!"

Sam snarled fiercly:' fine..shes your responsibility then!!!'. he ran further away. Anika heard his fierce snarl and hid under Jacob again, the instinctive need to seek protection at an Alphas' growl. She whined and put her tail between her legs.....again.

"Don't worry about him, he's always grouchy in the morning." he whispered in her ear.

She let out a slow and painful whine 'i know..he scares me though' is what it translated to be. Anika nuzzled her small head against his, her fur matted from Sams carry and her rolling around playfully. Dirt and grass clumps and leaves were all stuck to her coat now.

"It's okay, he thinks he's so big and tough but he's not the only Alpha around now." he said smiling.

Anika barked happily 'me' it said. She nuzzles her head aginst his leg before picking bits of leaf and grass out of her fur and licking the places she could reach, clean. She hated being dirty. She came out from under Jacob still cleaning herself growling lightly when she couldnt remove some of the dirt.

"Okay now if your done cleaning yourself," he growled nuddguing her. "Let's go and start patrol."

Anika tried to give him an 'Alphaish' growl but it came ot as a high pitched hilarious jumble. She tripped a bit when Jacob nudged her but followed him through the woods 'Jacob can i patrol myself' she asked him in a few barks

"nope not today." he growled.

Anika let out a whine and she nipped at him rather roughly. 'yes today' whe barked harshly.

"I don't think so." he growled smiling.

Anika nipped at him again just to test him, her teeth sinking in a bit. She ran off clumsily.

"What about when your running?" he asked.

Anika ran around a bit unsteadily. "Blurry trees" she barked and then fellt snout first into some mud 'and mud' she growled a bit frusterated.

He laughed. "You don't look to the sides when you run, try looking ahead and try not triping on your feet."

Anika stood up and shook the mud of her already matted fur. She blinked a few times and then took off running again 'A clear path' she barked. 'and..BUTTERFLY' she got sidetracked and went after it. She definatly WAS a puppy.

"Aw Ani!" he winned.

Anika nipped and chased it until it flew off. She then came trotting back her tail between her legs knowing she failed her mission and dissapointed Jacob. She sat down and whined softly looking up at him.

"I'm not mad." he said lifting a massive paw up and placing it on her head. "Now try running and looking stright ahead again and dont get distracted this time."

Anika sunk her hea da bit with the weight of his paw. 'Okay Jakey..Im sorry' she whined, dissapointed in herself. She turned and ran, this time her mind set. She ran faster, harder and more coordinated 'I SEE EVERYTHING' she barked 'The bugs show up as little red things' she growled 'whats that mean?" she barks

"That means now you can tell the diffrence between bugs abd other creatures. what else do you see?" he asked running next to her.

Anika stopped dead seeing a tall, red blip on her radar screen eyes. She whined and ran back 'biiiiig red thingie' she whimpered, it was a human hiker, mostly likely one of the reservation kids that hadnt turned yet.

"it's okay it's just a hiker." he growled softly. he grabbed her by the skin on her neck and carried her off silently into the forest.

Anika yelped lightly when he picked her up as it took her by suprise. She let Jacob carry her through the forest, her eyes slowly closing as she dropped off to sleep still in his mouth.

"I knew she wouldn't last the whole patrol." he thought. He stopped near a large tree and placed her on the ground, snuggling next to her.

Anika hit the ground and she immediatly curled into a brown fluffball. Her back tightly pressed to Jacobs underside. She still sought protection even in her sleep. The steady rise and fall of her chest meant she was peaceful. She groaned in her chest meaning 'I wanna go home Jakey'. She knew where she was in her sleep.

"Alright." all of the sudden he sneezed. "Damn cold..." he growled. he tried to get up but fell back down as his vision started to blure. "shit!" he snarled. "Lokks like we're not going anywere for awhile."

Anika whimpered and got up, turning to face him. She knew he wasnt feeling very well. She whined 'lay down jake' and began to lightly clean his face with her small, pink, rough tounge. She loved her brother dearly. Respect for family was a big thing in their pack.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Ani." he whined softly. then coughed

Anika looked at him with her tranparent eyes. 'Its okay jakey' she whimpered and continued to clean his face, trying to comfort him the best that she could. After she got done she curled her dirty form into his huge one and closed her eyes

"I need to get you home though." he growled. He laied his head down on his paws. "Think you can get someone to get us Ani?" he asked.

Anika felt her tiny heart thud in her chest. She wasnt used to being out alone. She got up and shook out her fur, being as brave as possible. She nodded 'yes' she barked and ran off howling for someone to come get them. Leah was the first to hear her scared howl "Ani...." she whispered and tied some clothes to her leg before phasing into the grey wolf. She ran and met up with the pup. She got back to Jake "Jacob!" she whined worriedly.

"Hey..." he growled weakly.

Leah trotted over and pressed her snout to his. "Jacob...are you alright' she whined softly, bringing Anika closer to them with her big paw. Anika yipped but curled up next to Jake and laid down. "Ill stay' she barked and curled up on the other side of Anika, protecting her like a mother would.

"No...Bring Anika home, i'll be back as soon as i can."Leah whined and shook out her grey coat. "No..No Jacob I cannot leave you ill protect Ani" she whimpered moving closer, sandwiching the small russet wolf between them.

"Please love? She needs to get home and rest, i'll still be hear when you get back." he growled.

Leah whimpered, but he was Alpha and she needed to listen to him. She nodded 'alright' she whined. She picked up the pup by her neck skin and ran off towards home. When she got there she put the curled up puppy on the sofa next to Billy and ran back out to Jacob 'Shes safe...with Billy' she barked curling next to him.

"...Good," he growled tiredly. Being sick deffenetly sucked...expecially if your a werewolf.

Leah whined and moved even closer to him, her snouth under his. 'Jake..I gotta get you home' she howled softly.

"I'm too lightheaded i can't move...and i'm too heavy for you to carry or support"

Leah whimpered and curled up closer to him. 'I will NOT leave you' she growled lightly. She didnt care what happened, she would not leave her mate.

"Just go Leah i'll be fine i just need to rest for awhile." he insisted. "I don't want you to get sick too."

Leah whined 'Its okay jacob im not leaving you..your my mate now' she whined. She curled up against him making her decision final.

he huffed. "Your so stubborn sometimes..." he growled playfully nipping at her.

Leah smirked showing him her teeth. She nipped at his neck playfully. She found a dirty spot and she licked it clean. She wished they were in human form but she couldnt get herself to transform back. She wasnt shy about being unclothed infront of him now.

"I'd think i'd feel better if i were human." he growled.

Leah nuzzled him. 'I cant phase back' she whined softly, trying very hard too. She finally succeded in turning back but that left her in a curled up ball..and she forgot ....she would be naked..and she was. She flushed.


End file.
